


StarkSon @SIIntern

by CovenLunar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Marvel - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Sam and Peter get along, Twitterfic, ironfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovenLunar/pseuds/CovenLunar
Summary: It’s just another Parkner Twitter fic :)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Harley Keener & Mj, Harley Keener & Pepper Potts, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & the Avengers, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Thor, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Ned Leeds/Cindy Moon, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Sam Alexander/Harry Osborn, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	1. Part I: Hello Intern

_Starkson @SIIntern  
__Tony Stark’s personal Intern (he/him)_

_My name is my name because that’s what Mr. Thor calls me!_

_Location: Stark Tower_

_Following:_

_**@Guyinthechair** _

_**@Ms.MJQueenMa’am** _

_**@Sammyboy** _

_**@Harryobsobrn** _

_**@IamIronmanOffical** _

_**@Dr.Pepper** _

_**@StarkIndustries** _

_**@Avengersoffical** _

_**{see others}** _

__

  
**StarkSon @SIIntern**

Hi Twitter! Mr.Stark told my to make this account for my internship to promote Stark Industries!   
  


> **Tony Stark @IamIronmanOffical**

Welcome kid, just to confirm this is real, and anyone who tries to dig up information on my intern, WHO IS A MINOR, will be sued by Stark Industries. My smol child will not be harassed. :) 

> **Starkson @SIIntern**

Damn Mr.Stark.

> **Imbeciles @Ms.MJQueenMa’am**

And he has the audacity to claim he isn’t your father.   
  


> **StarkCEO @Dr.Pepper**

PR. NIGHTMARES.   
  


> **StarkSon @SIIntern**

Sorry Mrs.Potts!

****

**IRONman @OGironstan**

Yo who are all these kids Tony Stark is following? **@guyinthechair @IamIronman’sIntern @Ms.MJQueenMa’am @Sammyboy @Potatogay**? We already know who **@HarryOsborn** is, we just don’t know why Tony stark is following his rival’s son.

> **Starkson @SIIntern**

Hi! I’m Mr.Stark’s intern like I said! all the others except **@Potatogay** are my best friends!:D but I dunno who **@** **Potatogay** is, so I can’t answer that, sorry :(

> **Iloveblackwidow @Natashaisqueen**

Tony’s Intern tweets with smiley faces that’s so cute!   
  


> **Tony Stark @IamIronmanOffical**

Stark Industries will be making an official statement about all of them soon, but Kid there is a reason you and Potato don’t know each other 

> **Harls @Potatogay**

Heard you were talking shit old man

> **IRONman @OGironstan**

OMG TONY STARK REPLIED TO MY TWEET! AND HIS INTERN, AND HIS KID? MAYBE?   
  


> **Harls @Potatogay**

Soon to be once the old man finishes the paper work

> **Starkson @SIIntern**

*raises hand* excuse me, Mr.Harls Potato gay sir? **@Potatogay**

> **Stark Junior is a Bean @FirstJuniorstan**

Junior, that’s what we should call Tony’s Intern since we don’t know his name, literally raised his hand that’s so cute! If anything happens to him I’ll kill everyone and then myself.   
  


> **Tony Stark @IamIronmanOffical**

**@Potatogay** Kid! Pepper is going to kill you! You had to wait a day remember?! And **@SIIntern** don’t talk to him! You’ll plot to take over my lab together!   
  


> **StarkCEO @Dr.Pepper**

 **@Potatogay @IamIronmanOffical** both of you PR nightmares, we will have words, **@SIIntern** not you though sweetie you’re doing great.   
  


> **Harls @Potatogay**

  1. Ignoring the old man 
  2. hiding from Pepper 
  3. Private messaging Junior ;) 



> **Avengersstan @bois**

What just happened?   
  


*******  
  


**SIoffical @StarkIndustries**

As everyone knows by now, Tony Stark has been following these individuals for some time: **@Ms.MJQueenMa’am @Guyinthechair** **@SIIntern @Potatogay @HarryOsborn @Sammyboy**

Mr. Stark and Mrs.Potts would like to make it known that all these individuals are minors, and that any and all attempts to find out more information about them than what is given by Stark Industries or the Individuals themselves will be prosecuted by the force of Mr.Stark’s lawyers.   
That being said, **@Potatogay** is in the process of being adopted by Mr.Stark and Dr.Strange. **@HarryOsborn** is one of **@SIIntern** ’s best friends and has been since he was a young, this also applies to **@Ms.MJQueenMa’am** (who is also Mrs.Potts’ personal intern), **@Guyinthechair** (Dr.Banner’s personal intern), And **@Sammyboy**

And Mr.Stark would also like it to be known, before the media finds out, that yes he is the god father of **@SIIntern** , but was only made the god father after a year of **@SIIntern** ’s Internship 

> **Ironstan @Ironmanisking**

so we can all agree #Irondad and that we’re calling Intern, Junior? 

> **Stevenfuckingrogers @IsKing**

Obvi! #Irondad #Junior #Ironfam

> **I like tarts @Hoi**

today is a good day to be alive, we officially have #Irondad

  
> **Pika @chu**

do you think junior and Harls are Tony’s love children? #Irondad 

  
> **an avocado @thankssssw**

nah, he wouldn’t need to adopt Harls if they were, and clearly neither of them know eachother #Irondad 

> **Pika @chu**

true.   
  


******  
  


> **Peter @Parkour**

Guys I think the internet broke 

> **Space Unicorns @Sammyboy**

May just told you she was resetting the wifi Pete

> **Peter @Parkour**

I’m dumb 

> **Yeet @Shuriiiiii**

It’s okay we love you Anyways, you’re our stupid white boy 

> **Tony Stark @IamIronmanoffical**

Kid, you have unlimited data?   
  


> **Not Harry Styles @HarryOsborn**

Stark, not the account you’re supposed to reply to :/ 

> **Tony Stark @IamIronmanoffical**

SHIT 

> **Harls @Potatogay**

Now I know who to DM without FRIDAY blocking me! >:)

> **Peter @Parkour**

It’s okay Mr.Stark! You tried! And **@Potatogay** who is you?   
  


> **Harle @Potatogay**

You’re about to find out darlin ;) 

> **Tony Stark @IamIronman**

No! You leave my Innocent Godson Alone! 

> **Space Unicorns @Sammyboy**

**@Ms.MJQueenMa’am @Guyinthechair @HarryOsborn** Peter’s blushing, just so you know 

> **Imbeciles @Ma.MJQueenMa’am**

Oh? >:) 

> **Legosssss @Guyinthechair**

Oh? 

> **Not Harry Styles @HarryOsborn**

Oh?   
  
> **Tony Stark @IamIronmanOffical**

NO! HARLEY KEENER GET BACK AWAY FROM MY INNOCENT GODSON 

> **Harls @Potatogay**

_No >3 _

> **StarkCEO @Dr.Pepper**

Tony we will be having words.   
  


**Trending**  
  


#Whothefuckispeter?

#Irondad 

#Ironfam 


	2. Part II: Peter and Harley meet

**_Potatogay — > Parkour _ **

_Potatogay: Hello darlin ;)_

_Parkour: Hi Harley :)_

_Potatogay: So let’s get to the point, how did you meet the old man?  
  
_

_Parkour: oh he was sitting in my apartment, eating my aunt’s bread on the couch one day, scared the frick out of Sam_

_Potatogay: Sam?  
_

_Parkour: My fren, he lives with me and my aunt because his family lives in Arizona, and cuz it’s easier to flirt with Harry if I’m watching Princess and the Frog in the background_

_Potatogay:.....why?  
_

_Parkour: Tina is a queen, she gives us motivation._

_Potatogay: alright fair_

_Parkour: how did you meet Mr.Stark?  
_

_Potatogay: One moment_

_*Potatogay changed Parkour’s name to Peter*_

_*Potatogay changed Potatogay’s name to Harley*_

_Harley: okay so the old man crashed into my garage once, and asked for a sandwhich and then he left me a bunch of shit and his phone number so we stayed in contact_

_Peter: he just likes breaking into peoples houses don’t he_

_Harley: pretty much, hey he said you were a minor, so like are you seventeen or????_

_Harley: if you don’t mind answering Darlin_

_Peter: no it’s Okie! :), I’m fifteen actually, turning sixteen next week!  
_

_Harley: Aw you’re a baby!  
_

_*Harley changed Peter’s name to Baby boy*_

Baby boy: am not! How old are you?!   
  


_Harley: I’m seventeen baby boy_

_Baby Boy: ohhh tony has a thing for kid geniuses don’t he, and am not baby_

_Harley: You’re my baby ;)_

_Baby Boy: :(_

_*Baby Boy changed Harley’s name to Mean country boy*_

_*Mean Country Boy changed Mean Country Boy’s name to Sexy Cowboy*_

_Sexy Cowboy: ;)_

_Baby boy: meanie_

_Sexy Cowboy: Aw come on baby boy_

_Baby Boy: I’ll forgive you if you call me so I can make fun of your accent_

_Sexy Cowboy: or maybe you’ll fall in love with my voice darlin_

_Baby Boy: answer the call so I can prove you wrong!  
_

_Sexy Cowboy: k ;)_

_****  
  
_ “Hey darlin.”   
  
Peter slapped his hand over his mouth. “Fuck.”   
On the other end Harley laughed.   
“that’s not proving me wrong darlin.”   
“you didn’t tell me you sounded like that! I can’t prove you wrong if you sound like that!” You could hear The pout in peter’s voice even if you couldn’t see him, and Harley found it adorable.   
“awww come on I wanted to win sue me.”   
“meanie.”   
Harley chuckled, bringing a blush to Peter’s face. “Does this mean I get baby boy privileges back?”   
“fine, for now. But only if you send me one of your hoodies.”   
“My hoodies?”   
“I need to steal your hoodie so you can officially be my friend, because small people steal hoodies.”   
“wait how tall are you?”   
“five foot five.”   
Peter heard Harley’s breath hitch.   
“is that bad?” Peter asked, oh god, Harley thought he was weird, he was gonna hate him now, Mr.Stark would be so mad that he made Harley uncomfortable, oh god, oh god, oh g–

“No! Darlin no! Of course not!” Harley let out a breath “you’re just gonna look adorable in my hoodies, I’m six foot one.”   
Peter blushed again. “You don’t even know what I look like, how can I look adorable.”   
“you sound adorable, that’s all I need to know, I don’t care how you look, you’ll always be adorable, now I’ve sent the hoodie, tell the old man to take a picture, k baby boy?”   
Peter didn’t get to answer. Harley hung up before he opened his mouth. and he was still blushing.   
  


“PETER?! SOMEONE NAMED HARLEY SENT YOU A HOODIE BY UM AN IRON MAN SUIT?” Wanda shouted from the communal kitchen, and Peter had never run so fast in his life, thankfully he beat Tony to the hoodie, who had been shouting.   
“NO KEENER WILL NOT TAINT HIM! THEY’LL OVER THROW MY LAB!”   
Needless to say, Tony had given in the second Peter slipped Harley’s hoodie, which drowned him in fabric, over his head. 


	3. Part III: Bullies and Doing God’s work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter is a dork and Flash is an ass.

**Starkson @SIIntern**

ladies, gents, and non-binary Friends. I’ve done god’s work for @Spaceunicorn’s birthday 

_**Space unicorns @Sammyboy** _

> you. Did. Not.   
  


**Starkson @SIIntern**

> DO NOT DOUBT ME PEASANT I HAVE DONE GOD’S WORK 

_**attached video of Pietro and Wanda along with Billy and Tommy (I don’t know how but for the sake of this fanfic the minimoffs are teens and still Wanda’s kids without Wanda aging much, we’ll go with they reincarnated into teens)** _

_Wanda: Prepare for trouble *does one of her magic poses*_

_Pietro: And make it double *pretends to stand like captain America*_

_Wanda: to protect the world from devastation!_

_Pietro: to unite the people within our nation!  
_

_Wanda: to denounce the evils of truth and love!  
_

_Pietro: to extend our reach to the stars above!_

_  
_ _Wanda: Wanda!_

_Pietro: Pietro!  
  
_

_Wanda: Team Maximoff blast off at the speed of light!  
_

_Pietro: Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
_

_Billy: Meowth that’s right_

_Tommy: Meowth Thats right....Peter forced me to do this_

Billy: *laughs* 

**Queen @Emjay**

> I can hear Sam cackling from down the hall

**Space unicorns @Sammyboy**

> I love you so much now, best. Birthday. EVER.

**Not Harry Styles @HarryOsborn**

> he’s still laughing because he and @guyinthechair just made eye contact while ned was watching video 

**Ned @Guyinthechair**

> In my defense! We were having a silent understanding 

**Gay Twin @Minimoffwiccan**

> not the silent understanding @THEVision 

**Bi Twin @Minimoffspeed**

> you made eye contact, and had a silent understanding @THEVision 

**Zaddy @THEVision**

> Darling remind me again why we decided to keep the boys after they reincarnated into teenagers 

**Scarlet Witch @Orginalmoff2**

> Because we love them

**Uncle P @Orginalmoff1**

>And cause you didn’t see it coming 

**Bird 1 @HAWKeye**

> Get a new joke kid @Orginalmoff1

**Uncle P @Orginalmoff1**

> Whatever old man @HAWKeye

**That one kid @Onlystraight**

> So are we just going to ignore that Tony Stark is the godfather of @Parkour and his intern who also happens to be named peter? 

_This tweet has been removed._

**That one kid @Onlystraight**

> They're trying to silence me but I WILL NOT BE SILENCED @Parkour and JUNIOR ARE THE SAME PERSON

_This tweet has been removed._

**That one kid @Onlystraight**

> THEM REMOVING MY TWEETS ONLY CONFIRMS IT 

**Bi Twin @Minimoffspeed**

> @Onlystraight Cry about it homophobe 

**That one kid @Onlystraight**

> No one was talking to you demon spawn, and you're not valid

**Gay Twin @Minimoffwiccan**

> @Minimoffspeed hold my Starbucks, Ima bout to end this man's whole life 

**Bi Twin @Minimoffspeed**

> I gotcha and Junior blocked Teddy to so there's no one to stop you. Finish him Wiccan makes him cry homophobic tears! 

**Flash Flash @HundredyardDash**

> I'll end this before it even starts. @Parkour is not Junior for the following reason: He's a lame orphan who takes it in the ass and probably gets on his knees once a week to buy that embarrassing clothes he wears. Hell, he probably even gives it to that "roommate" of his just so he can feel more like a man when he's actually a confused girl. He's so lame he claims he knows Tony Stark AND Harry Osborn. Honestly the fact that he's taken it to Twitter is pathetic #CancelPeterParker

**Gay Twin @Minimoffwiccan**

> Excuse me you little privileged piece of shit what the hell did you just say

**Bi Twin @Minimoffspeed**

> Don't fucking disrespect him like that, I'll blow up your house! 

**Not Harry Styles @HarryOsborn**

> What the fuck did you just say about MY LITTLE BROTHER @HundredyardDash 

**Space Unicorns @Sammyboy**

> Peter doesn't need to feel MORE like a man because he IS A MAN. You dick @HundredyardDash 

**Flash Flash @HundredyardDash**

> This is bullshit. You see. Penius Parker is taking it too far #CancelPeterParker 

**Scarlet Witch @Orginalmoff2**

@America'sAss I need Immunity, I'm going to murder a child.

**Starkson @SIIntern**

> Mrs. Maximoff it's okay really

**Scarlet Witch @Orginalmoff2**

> No! It's not he's being rude to you! 

_SIIntern has deleted thread, and has turned off comments for this post_

**Phase @theMoon**

Y'all really bullied a minor into turning off the comments on his own post for his friend's birthday...I can't with ya'll today. 

**Cora @Line**

> Like honestly leave the kid alone. He just wanted to do something for his friend.   
  


**Beck @Quentin**

> I don’t know from what that Flash kid said, it sounds like Junior and this Peter kid are just sleeping their way to fame #Cancelpeterparker 

**Only 2 @Loveandlight**

> Not to mention apparently she’s a girl pretending to be a boy #CancelPeterParker according to her tweets about being trans 

**Stoppp I could’ve drop my @Croissant**

> @Quentin @LoveandLight First of all, It’s HE, both Peter and Junior are BOYS. second of all Flash seems like a bully who’s jealous of Peter are you serious? This whole thing is bull.   
  


**I Stan Sebastian @Stan**

> Not y’all coming after a MINOR for having fun, and being who they are smh 

**I’M proud to be an @AMERICAN**

> @Stan snowflake! They’re only speaking facts #CancelPeterParker 

**whoop @Tea**

> Some people in this thread did not pass the vibe check (Hint: I’m talking about it people like Quentin) 

**Imposter @HateJunior**

> You’re just blind #CancelPeterParker 

**Not Harry Styles @HarryOsborn**

> I will sue all of you. Back. Off. Peter.   
  


**SIOffical @StarkIndustries**

Mr.Stark and Mrs. Potts would like it to be known that all tweets regarding the the hashtag: “cancel Peter Parker” shall be removed on an instant. And that all tweets harassing either Junior or Peter shall be met with the full force of Mr.Stark’s lawyers. We here at Stark Industries respect our employees and refuse to have them bullied online for who they are.   
  


**Irondad @TonyStarkoffical**

> Mr. Stark also wanted everyone to know that YES Peter and Junior are one in the same. though it seems SOMEONE @Dr.Peoper left that out. Also yes I changed my name.   
  


**Flash Flash @HundredyardDash**

> Obviously a charity case #Cancelpeterparker 

_this tweet has 3k retweets_

_This tweet has been removed_

**Queen @Emjay**

> Flash stfu. You’ve been bullying Peter for years. it’s sad. Leave him alone. And honestly get a life. 

_This tweet as 100.2k retweets_

****  
the next week was a blur to Peter. For the most part the hashtag used to cancel had gone down since Mr.Stark and Mj spoke up. And he’d never been more thankful.   
  


On Sam’s birthday, they spent the day playing video games to ignore the bullying. Ned brought a new lego set. Mj beat Sam at Jenga. Harry was drooling over Sam. And thanks to the young avengers kindness, really just Wiccan and Speed, they’re the closest to Peter anyways, Spider-Man didn’t have to go on patrol. He got the night off. And really he wished everything could have stayed like that. But the universe hated Peter.

It happened to quickly. Peter’s spidey-sense kicked in to late. He and May had only been driving to the space museum because Peter wanted to see the new rocket engine they had just added. At least he could thank whatever gods existed that Sam was working on a project with Harry that day.   
  
The car had come out of nowhere. Peter opened his mouth to scream, but was cut off by metal colliding with metal. May’s car flipped twice in the air. She didn’t even have time to scream. A stop sign impaled her as soon as the car landed.   
  


Peter sobbed, and screamed, and clawed his way out of the burning hunk of metal. Everything was blurry to him. Blood pooled out from his mouth. Someone was shouting for help. Another person was asking him if he was hurt. But he couldn’t speak. Not until someone stopped him from crawling to May.   
  


“Please,” he sobbed. “She can’t go to. She’s not supposed to leave me to!”   
  


By the time the police arrived, May’s body had been burned to a crisp. Loki had reached Peter first, along with Billy. And no matter how much Peter begged, Billy couldn’t bring May back.   
  


“let her rest Peter, what I’ll bring back won’t be her.”   
  


with that Peter sobbed, clutching onto Loki’s armor. As the god of mischief rubbed his back, murmuring soft condolences. Before taking him back to Avengers tower. 


End file.
